Cath&Sara: Histórias não contadas Vol I
by June Guittar
Summary: Vol. I: Amigas, amigas. Negócios à parte.  "A maneira como eu podia provocá-la com duas palavras, o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam quando estava com raiva - ela fazia parecer perfeitamente normal o fogo ser azul, um fogo ardendo dentro de seus olhos."


**DECLARAÇÃO: **_Não. Infelizmente CSI não me pertence e meu único lucro com a história são os reviews mesmo._

**N/A.:** Mais uma história Cath&Sara. Espero que gostem!

Antes, alguns avisos:

_1) _Fanfic FEMSLASH!

_2) _Sara's POV.

_3) _Essa história faz parte de uma série de OneShots. Elas são independentes uma da outra, mas eventualmente terão alguma relação entre si.

_4) _Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Cath&amp;Sara: Histórias Não Contadas<strong>

**Vol. I: Amigas, amigas. Negócios à parte**

"Eu já lhe disse o quanto odeio você?" Gritei.

"Na verdade, já. E eu? Já lhe disse que sua opinião realmente não me importa?" Ela gritou mais alto.

"Essa realmente é uma atitude muito adulta, Catherine! Muito adulta!" Rebati. Minha voz carregada de sarcasmo.

"Ótimo! Afinal, uma de nós duas deveria ser a adulta por aqui, você não acha?"

"Aparentemente, o que eu acho não importa." Conclui que usar suas próprias palavras contra ela mesma deveria ser algo eficaz.

"Não, não importa nem um pouco! Não importa pra ninguém, se quer saber!" Catherine teve a última palavra daquela discussão. Contrariada, dei as costas e saí pelo corredor afora, tentando desesperadamente mascarar a dor que suas palavras acabavam de causar-me. Acho que eu estava começando a ficar boa nisso.

Entrei no banheiro feminino. Na verdade, foi mais como uma invasão. Empurrei a porta com um soco como se eu realmente tivesse toda aquela força – a dor em minha mão mais tarde me provaria que eu não a tinha e que o melhor era parar de querer bancar a injustiçada.

Caminhei até o fundo do local. Debrucei-me sobre uma das pias, abri a torneira quase que completamente e, por alguns segundos, fiquei apenas observando a água correndo até o ralo, sendo desperdiçada. Molhei minhas mãos e as joguei à volta da minha própria nuca – era reconfortante... Bem, pelo menos, foi reconfortante até o exato momento que ouvi o barulho do trinque da porta sendo aberta atrás de mim. Não se podia ter nem um pouco de privacidade? Nada mais?

De qualquer forma, resolvi que ignorar quem quer que houvesse entrado e permanecer debruçada sobre uma pia era o melhor a se fazer ali. A água continuava correndo, eu continuava a observar.

Meu transe foi quebrado quando senti uma mão repousar sobre meu ombro. Senti aquele cheiro do perfume inconfundível de Catherine. Ótimo. Estava ficando cada vez melhor.

"Acho que nós deveríamos conversar, Sara."

"Eu acho que não."

"Pra variar, você não concorda comigo."

"E que diferença isso faz se eu concordar ou discordar? Minha opinião não importa... Pra ninguém." Completei a sentença com o _Gran_ _Finale_ que apenas as próprias palavras de Catherine me dariam. Eu sabia que estava começando a tornar-se uma tática eficaz.

Catherine suspirou pesarosamente, desviando o olhar por um momento. Vencida. Não era uma visão comum de se ter, mas o que mais me impressionou foi a minha frieza. Não, frieza, não. O que senti, foi mais como empatia. Não me fazia sorrir por dentro o fato daquela loira arrogante parada bem à minha frente estar sentindo-se culpada pelo que acabara de dizer.

Isso sim, não era normal: não sentir-me feliz por isso. Pior, sentir-me culpada. E, claro, sentir uma pontada de orgulho por ter toda a atenção de Catherine naquele momento... Por ser a razão pela qual ela não sabia o que iria dizer.

Era bom. Divertido. No começo era incrível! A maneira como eu podia provocá-la com duas ou três palavras, o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam quando estava com raiva – ela fazia parecer perfeitamente normal o fogo ser azul... Um fogo ardendo, bem dentro de seus olhos.

Mas depois... Depois tudo começou a ficar confuso. Eu gostava disso e gostava de vê-la prestes a se lançar sobre mim, mas não eram os motivos certos. Ela nunca enxergaria a esposa de Grissom de outra forma que não fosse "o objeto de desejo do seu melhor amigo". Nunca seria diferente do que era.

"Sidle, você está me ouvindo?" Sua voz uma oitava mais alta me trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Uh, sim... Claro, Catherine."

"Hm. Desculpe, mas parecia que você não estava mais aqui comigo."

"Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas."

"Como o quê, por exemplo?"

"Por exemplo, o relatório que eu preciso entregar ainda hoje." Menti.

"Deixe isso pra depois."

"Não posso, o prazo é até hoje."

"Eu sou a chefe por aqui, então eu dou à você mais vinte e quatro horas para me entregar o relatório." Falou ela, vitoriosa.

"Sempre do seu jeito." Resmunguei.

"Sara, por que você faz isso?"

"Fazer o quê?" Perguntei já me exaltando.

"Você está sempre tentando fazer parecer que eu sou a culpada de todos os seus problemas! Então você vem e tenta acusar um marido de ter assassinado a própria esposa sem ter uma única prova sequer contra o homem! Quer mesmo que eu a apóie nisso? Eu não posso deixar que um caso seja comprometido por que um dos investigadores não soube lidar com seus problemas pessoais... Esse é o meu trabalho!"

Sustentei seu olhar por alguns segundos, esperando conseguir controlar tudo o que estava em ebulição dentro de mim. Foi em vão.

Andei dois passos para frente. A distância que nos separava agora era praticamente inexistente. Catherine estava ali: ao alcance de minhas mãos... Seu cheiro invadindo minhas narinas, sua respiração se intensificando e tocando perceptivelmente minha pele, cada um de seus movimentos mais inconscientes sendo observados por mim. Nada escapava ao meu olhar, eu realmente queria guardar cada uma daquelas lembranças em mim por, pelo menos, muito e muito tempo ainda.

Perdi o medo de que tudo pudesse ficar pior, afinal, essa era uma certeza... Iria ficar pior de alguma maneira – talvez, de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis.

"Eu sinto muito." Deixei que as palavras fugissem.

"Não sinta. Todos erram." Ela sussurrou, como que percebendo o que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Eu prometo... Prometo que vou tentar não ficar tão perto de você." Declarei, vendo seu rosto ficar confuso. Deslizei uma de minhas mãos sobre seu rosto, acariciando-o enquanto, com a outra, puxei sua cintura em minha direção. Seu corpo todo contra o meu. Vagarosamente, repousei meus lábios sobre os dela. Foram os dois minutos preciosos em que eu sentia a maciez e o gosto inigualável de Catherine. Um momento que esperei tanto tempo para que acontecesse e que pensei não ter coragem o suficiente para realizá-lo, quanto mais perpetuá-lo.

Mas a visão do que seria um eterno momento não dependia apenas de mim. Foram dois minutos. Os dois minutos, antes que ela se soltasse e me desse às costas desaparecendo dali.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Gostaram? Não? Me contem! :)


End file.
